


The gift

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cor is the dad of Prompto, Cor!Dad, Crossover, F/M, Happy Alternative Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, riku is adopting son of noctis and prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: This is a kind of experiment in which I tried to create an au in which the hero's part was assigned to Ifrit.The problem with this Au is that Riku will never go to Destiny Island nor know Sora because in the two AU following the story of FFXV, they show that Prompto as soon as Noctis disappears in the crystal and begin the ten years of darkness takes away Riku right on Destiny Island to keep it safe from the daemons and Ardyn.Here he meets Sora and then Terra, who becomes a successor to the keyblade.At least that Terra, both among the guests and choose the same Riku as his successor and then by mistake Goofy and Donald Duck take the boy around the worlds and knows Sora and decides to help him find Kairi. With maybe even Stella Ulric who also becomes guardian of the keyblade.Ah, Bahamuth continues to read his magazines with swords and sexy dragons





	The gift

King Regis climbed into Regalia, while Cor kept the door open and said, "We have to go to my son's house. He and Prompto want to see us to communicate something important. " His son had called him on his cell phone inviting both him and Cor Leonis to his house.

Cor closed the door and got into the car too and mumbled: - I wonder what it is about this time. Knowing my son Prompto, we can expect anything. He left the Citadel parking lot and went into the main street.

In the last three months his adopted son had moved to Prince Noctis's apartment to live together, even though they were only sixteen. Fortunately, the two young scapes could count on the help of Ignis and Gladio to get away with living together.

Cor thought as his gaze was fixed and attentive towards the road "A decision taken in haste and in fury". He had accepted the relationship between him and Noctis without problems and could not understand why his son had become so mysterious and evasive towards him.

King Regis added seriously: "The same is true of Noctis!" He turned his gaze to the orange barrier, which had replaced the previous one and protected the city of Insomnia and the Kingdom of Lucis from external attacks.

And his mind returned to thinking about the facts of two years ago when Ifrit made an unexpected gift to Insomnia and him.

\--------------------

No one could say how the facts really went before Ifrit appeared near Insomnia, but the few things that were certain were that the story was handed down on the Rock of Ravatogh was erroneous in many places like the fact that Ifrit was dead, when in reality it was just finished in a deep coma.

Ardyn Izunia, the chancellor of Nifheilm, ignoring this particular had tried to take possession of the body of the Infernian, but Ifrit had awakened from his coma and unleashed his fury against those who were trying to make him a slave.

What happens to Ardyn Izunia remains today for the inhabitants of Eos a mystery. Some said that Ifrit had reduced the chancellor to ashes, and who instead claimed that Ifrit had locked him in a magic prison under the Rock of Ravatogh and that the entrance was protected by a fire that never went out.

After the chancellor, the Infernal decided to unleash his fury against the Nifheilm Empire and its army. Ifrit destroyed most of the research and creation centers of the Magitek army, before being mortally wounded.

The Infernal decided with a last effort to teleport to Insomnia and his body collapsed near the walls, just as Regis and Noctis were returning to the city after inaugurating the new Kingsglaive barracks.

Both Regis and Noctis immediately got out of the car to check what had happened and Ifrit's condition lying on his side was slowly dying.

Noctis looked at Ifrit straight in his yellow eyes and then looked at the fire that was burning a bush and decided to take that fire and help the Hell to heal. The prince exclaimed as he handed those little flames to Ifrit: "Take back your fire, maybe it will help you heal your wounds."

Ifrit looked surprised at the prince who left the fire on his hand, hoping he could use it to cure himself. Regis watched the scene from a distance and ordered all those present to see what was happening: - Turn on the fires near Ifrit! We must help him with the element that he governs.

One of the Kingsglaive said: "My king, but he is the traitor and the one who spreads it starscourge us on our world." He noticed that the King threw a Firaga right next to Ifrit who continued to remain helpless on his side and cried surrendering to the will of the King in spite of the fear he felt towards the Infernal and the plague he had unleashed in the past: - Do as you ordered the king!-. Everyone obeyed the order and began firing spells of fire at Ifrit.

The god of fire observed the scene even more incredulous and said in a weak voice: - 2000 years, you gave and taught to use fire. You built the civilization of Solheim and then you betrayed me ... -. He threw a line of pain and could not finish his speech and even the fire seemed to cure his wounds.

Noctis shivered slightly, hearing Ifrit's words, and murmured in a low tone as he tried in some way to feed the fire, especially near the most serious wounds: "Then take back your fire to save and forgive us."

The Infernal looked at the boy with an even stranger look at the boy, but remained silent and continued to breathe slowly and focusing on the heat of the fire, which caressed his body but that did not assort any effect on his wounds.

A woman's cry attracted everyone's attention and an icy wind upset the camp until you get to Ifrit who murmured in a tired voice: - Shiva ... -. He watched the Ice land close to him and then gently put his hands on his face.

That sparked in Ifrit's heart a moment of melancholy about the past when he and Shiva were happy and lived in a perfect world. With an effort he lifted an arm to the Glacial and began to gently stroke his face with the palm of his hand.

Shiva kissed Ifrit's hand and murmured lowering his head to the face of his beloved: - Don't leave me, please! We can finally start all over again. " He kissed his lips gently, hoping to infuse his own strength and heal him.

The people who watched the scene began to approach the Infernale no longer afraid of him and trying to increase the heat of the fire or to light.  
Ifrit murmured in a tired, low voice: "I can'tx stay ... my life ends today." He turned his gaze to Noctis and Regis who continued to feed the fire: - But with what little left I can make a gift to this kingdom and to the people who tried to help me.-. He took a deep breath before sitting down and recalling all the fire in the area.

Ifrit closed his eyes and with a last breath let the flames completely envelop him until it was turned into an orange ash that turned into a barrier that went to a position along the entire border of the Kingdom of Lucis.

But nobody knew that that evening, the kings of the past had appeared before Regis to tell them that Noctis was no longer the True King because the starscourge had been sealed by Ifrit for an unknown period of time and that therefore the prince had lost his role of his prophecy.

That evening King Regis wept with joy and once again thanked Ifrit and the next day he ordered the construction of an altar to be dedicated to Ifrit, who was no longer known in the kingdom of Lucis as the Betrayal, but as the Hero.

\----------------------

The car stopped in front of the building where Noctis had his apartment and Regis immediately returned to the present and ready to finally meet his son and Prompto.

After saying goodbye to the bodyguard who stopped in front of the entrance of the building during the afternoon hours and took the elevator to go up to the floor where the apartment of Noctis was.

When Noctis opened the door, Regis exclaimed: "Hi, Noctis!" He noticed that his son had an enigmatic smile on his face.

Noctis said in a serene tone: "Hi, dad!" He hugged him and then looking at Cor said: - Hi Cor! -.

Cor asked not seeing Prompto with the prince: "My son, where is he?"

The prince answered as he made his father and the Immortal sit in the small hall: "It will come in a few minutes. First something must end in the bedroom. " He sat on another armchair and remained silent to watch them.

Cor asked in a serious and harsh voice: "What do you want to talk about?" Why is there all this mystery? An idea flashed in his mind and asked again: "Do you want to tell us that you are getting married?"

Noctis blushed at that question and replied embarrassed: - No! But it is always a very important thing for both of us! -. He took a breath and continued: - I was afraid to tell my father because of my social position, but Ignis convinced me ... -.

Cor asked again in an exasperated tone: "And what do Prompto and I mean in all this history? Explain yourself better! -.

Noctis breathed a breath and replied: "It's also about you and they wanted him to know you together because you're both important."

King Regis asked in a surprised tone: "He, who?"

A soft smile appeared on Noctis's face and he looked up at Prompto, who stood still on the door holding a newborn baby in a blue blanket and said, "Our son, Riku."

Both turned and saw Prompto advancing holding a child and sitting next to Noctis, still holding Riku gently and gently. The two looked at their child before turning their eyes to their fathers who did not speak.

Prompto murmured with a pessimistic tone and in a low voice to Noctis: - I know that ... -. He could not finish that Regi exclaimed: "Have you really adopted a child?" Cor could not even comment and kept his eyes on Prompto.

Noctis removed the blanket over Riku's head and said, "Yes! We waited to tell you why I did not know what your reaction was to our decision. I know I'm a prince and I'm young, but I want to form a family with Prompto.-.

Prompto added coming to the rescue of his companion: - We have taken together the decision to communicate this news in a single moment in order to have the same moments with Riku.-. He gently placed the child in the arms of Noctis.

Regis observed in a strange tone still shaken by the fact of having become grandfather: - Him have hair the same color of silver.-. Cor looked the amazement at the strange color of the baby's hair.  
Prompto said in a serious tone while Noctis picked up the little Riku: - He thought that this is why they left him in that place ... -.

Cor asked in a serious and cold tone: "Where did they abandon him?"

Prompto replied: - Near the garbage cans that were a few steps from our house. I was lucky to hear Riku's cry and find it. Then I called Noct and we decided together to adopt him as our son. "  
The Immortal stood up and King Regis asked in a worried tone: "What are you going to do, Cor?"

The immortal answered in a cold tone: "I intend to go in search of those beasts that have abandoned a newborn among the waste. If my son did not go over there, he would be dead now. He turned his gaze to Riku who looked at him with his blue eyes.

Prompto exclaimed worriedly: "Dad, calm down! Think that now Riku is fine and above all with us.-.

Regis shook his head vigorously and murmured: "It would only be useless and risky for our grandchild." It was strange and pleasant the feeling of having become grandfather and stretched his arms towards Noctis.

Noctis smiled before handing Riku to his father who immediately hugged him to his chest and looked him straight in his eyes and murmured: - Especially now that he has a family that loves him.- He felt so happy that he began to cry.

Cor calmed down and sat back in the chair and murmured: "Can I hold my grandchild in my arms?" He noticed that Prompto was taking a picture of Regis.

Regis said jokingly: "Of course, Cor!" With delicacy he placed the child in Cor's arms, while Prompto took another picture and Noctis looked at the scene with happiness.

Cor Leonis lost a heartbeat, gently taking Riku in his arms for the first time and then holding him to his chest. It was the same feeling he had felt when he picked up Prompto for the first time and made the decision to become his foster father.

"Probably my son felt my own sensation when he saw Riku for the first time" and a tear slid down the Immortal's face.

Noctis exclaimed in a gentle voice: "You have also touched the other grandfather, Riku." Prompto took another picture, while tears of joy descended along the cheeks.

Cor Leonis murmured as he cradled the child: "No father or grandfather can resist when he takes a son or a grandchild for the first time."  
Regis murmured as Riku tried to grasp his grandfather's beard with his hand: "Yes, you're right." Once again he found himself thanking Ifrit for saving Noctis from the sad fate of True King and then being able to stay with the newly created family.

Three and a half years later

Riku ran between the tables of the wedding guests and shouted to a couple advancing with a wheelchair: - Aunt Luna! Uncle Nyx.-. He was immediately picked up by the Oracle who immediately gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Nyx with one hand ruffled Riku's hair and exclaimed: "You behaved very well at the ceremony when you handed the wedding rings to your two dads." The child laughed and then set his eyes on the stroller.

Luna smiled and murmured sweetly: "Your cousin Stella is sleeping now, but when she wakes up, you can play with her." They give a light kiss on the child's cheek and hugged it to his chest with joy.

The first time he had seen the little Riku in the arms of Prompto was moved and immediately launched towards the child, completely ignoring Noctis, to pick him up and finally know Prompto.

They had spent a long afternoon together, while his elder brother Ravus and King Regis tried to rebuild the relationship between the rebuilt kingdom of Tenebrae and the kingdom of Lucis.  
Luna looked up proudly at her brother and king of Tenebrae Ravus who was talking to Crowe and then returning to focus once again on Riku with a sweet smile on her lips.

Cor exclaimed in a serious tone: "Here you are, little brat! Your grandfather Regis and your two dads want you.-. 

Riku exclaimed cheerfully: "Grandfather!"

Nyx said in an amused tone: "Here, the immortal grandfather!"

Cor looked wrong and, taking his nephew in his arms, exclaimed: "Call me again with that nickname and you return to Tenebrae without teeth, General Ulric." He took Riku from the arms of Luna, while the child waved to his cousin, who continued to sleep.

Nyx said calmly and putting his hands in front of him: "It's not my fault, if in all of Eos you're known by that name." Even Luna smiled in front of that scene.

Cor decided not to comment and holding his four-year-old grandchild in his arms, he went to the main hall where Noctis and Prompto were holding their first married speech and thought while holding Riku in his arms "You can say that a new one has begun epoch for Eos "and I pray to the Astrals for a long duration of that peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of experiment in which I tried to create an au in which the hero's part was assigned to Ifrit.  
> The problem with this Au is that Riku will never go to Destiny Island nor know Sora because in the two AU following the story of FFXV, they show that Prompto as soon as Noctis disappears in the crystal and begin the ten years of darkness takes away Riku right on Destiny Island to keep it safe from the daemons and Ardyn.  
> Here he meets Sora and then Terra, who becomes a successor to the keyblade.  
> At least that Terra, both among the guests and choose the same Riku as his successor and then by mistake Goofy and Donald Duck take the boy around the worlds and knows Sora and decides to help him find Kairi. With maybe even Stella Ulric who also becomes guardian of the keyblade.  
> Ah, Bahamuth continues to read his magazines with swords and sexy dragons


End file.
